Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic component having stacked semiconductor chips in a parallel arrangement, and to a method for producing the electronic component using a flat conductor frame.
Stacking semiconductor chips, in order to achieve greater circuit and/or memory density, requires a complex adaptation to the layout of the individual semiconductor chips. When semiconductor chips are stacked by arranging their rear faces on one another, either mirror-image layouts are provided for the semiconductor chips, or bonding connections must be arranged in a complex manner, crossing over one another, or correspondingly complex interposer films have to provide the mirror-image configuration. This complexity cannot be overcome by mutually arranging the active upper faces of the semiconductor chips.